HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME?
by Tabatha bonnett
Summary: Jude is twenty now and trying to be independent. She had a baby lost a baby and lost her mind can she comeback from it all? Is there anyone that can help her? Find out. PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

INSTANT STAR FIVE YEARS LATER.

Jude is now twenty years old.She has cut her hair it is realatively short and, blonde.She put on a few pounds. you know to make herself look more curvy and all. she was all over the place.  
magazines, movies, and her third and four albums had went triple platium. she was a her peak. tommy and her relationship had definatly had it's ups and downs but, they were still together. when she looked back at there past together she thought about the first time she kissed him and how much she embrassed herself. she was fifteen and'  
he was twenty two the age difference was huge then but, not now.  
she remebered how much she had wanted him to return her affections but, no matter how hard she tried it had never worked out then.  
once she got older she realized that he loved her the entire time.  
but he couldn't say anything because she was just a kid. but just before she turned eighteen he confessed his undying love for her and that she was the reason why his and sadie's relationship didn't work because he loved her so much. but it was about time to grow up at long last so at nineteen her and tommy's relationship was done for .  
it really wasn't that he had done anything wrong and, was just that thing had gotten so hard and rought that she couldn't even remeber why they were together anymore. she was moving on everything with her and him was over. and that is where our story begins.  
Jude woke up at eight a.m. she got dressed and was heading into the bathroom.when her phone rang.she picked it up.  
jude-jude here.  
tommy-good morning. are you on your way?  
jude-i was just about to hop in the shower actually. but i'll be therte soon.  
tommy-ohhhhhhhhhhhh shower time!  
jude-tommy quit! i'll see when i get there ok?  
tommy-i'll pick you up. he hung up before could answer.  
she hurried as quickly as possible to get dressed and, showered ,work beckoned. she was feeling unusally under the weather this morning and the last person she was in the mood to deal with was tommy her ex. she wanted to get out of the house before tommy arrived he would be mad but, at this point she really didn't care.  
she locked the door to her apartment and, hurried to her car. she put the key in the lock and, just then tommy pulled up.  
tommy-what are you doing? were you gonna leave without me?  
jude-uh un, no. she said with her face turning exstremly red.  
tommy-uh huh, well come on. he said waving her towards the car. she didn't want to get in but, she did. they headed for g-major with the wind in there hair. he had gotten a new cxar it was pimped out 78 corvette red of course.  
tommy-so what's wrong jude you look kind of sick?  
jude-no i am fine ok. it's just that your my ex and your always around me and, i think we need some time apart.  
i mean that we were supposed to say friends but, we need space.  
tommy-what do you mean? are you crazy? what's the matter i thought things were going well. i mean we were friends before why wouldn't we still be friends.  
jude-i am sorry. she said looking so sad.  
tommy-but jude i love you. what is the problem. his voice thick with emotion.  
jude-i am sorry i just don't have those feelings for you. she said with tears in her eyes.-please just stop the car i can call a cab.  
tommy-what? how the hell did things get this far? he said with his face crumpling.  
jude-i don't love you anymore ok? can we just leave it at that i am trying to be really nice about all this but, i can't.  
he brought the car to a stop and she hopped out really quickly.  
and flipped out her cell to call a cab.  
tommy-jude don't do this ok. just get in the car please. i will take us to work and i promise not bother you anymore about this.  
she got back into the car put her seat belt on and, and they didn't speak for the rest of the ride. she just really didn't want to tell him that she had moved on. she met this guy named jesse he was the coolest guy she had ever met. he was cute sweet and wanted nothing at from her. she was falling in loved with him. and they hadn't even slept together. god she feeling really sick. oh god she thought i am gonna throw up. oh god. she rolled down then the window and threw up out the window she felt find after that.  
when they arrived at the studio and off and on the whole day she had to run to the bathroom. she was freaking out what was the matter.  
she figured that she must have food poisoning. god her stomach would hurt than she would feel fine. she decided that she needed to see a doctor. 

she had an appointment on tuesday morning. she got up and was as sick as always.the last few days no matter what she ate wether it was a poptart or, just crackers she threw it all up. she went to her appointment. the doctor examined her and she needed a few tested to figure out what was wrong with her.she sat there in suspense wanting for the doctor .  
to come back. she was trying to figure out what was wrong with her she was really worried.  
after about a forthy-five minutes the doctor came back in flipping the pages on her chart.  
doctor-well miss. harrison i have some good news for you.  
jude-what is that doc. thomas?  
doc.thomas-you are pregnant jude.  
jude-what? are you serius? no that can't be true i haven't...oh god no! she moaned it was true and was tommy's.  
doc-about twelve weeks miss harrison. 


	2. Chapter 2

INSTANT STAR FIVE YEARS LATER 

HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME?

CHAPTER 2

Jude stood there and just looked completely shocked.  
jude-Dr. Thomas you can't be serius.  
Dr.Thomas-yes Jude I can and I am. Your about twelve weeks along. he said with a smile.  
jude-but I can't...i am not.  
oh no...but. she fainted and hit the floor pretty hard. the Doctor quickly tried to awaken Jude. He waved smelling salts in front of her nose. She finally came around she looked at the doctor in shock.She sat up and looked at him.  
jude-doctor, I am so sorry. It just that I am...I can be pregnant I just broke up with my boyfriend and, I well I can't tell him this.  
doctor-Well you have two choices Jude. One you can have your baby and tell the father. Or two you can take this card and make an appointment. He held a card out towards her.She took it and looked at it.It was for an abortion clinic. She handed it back.  
jude-No thank you dr. thomas. that is never an option. she said dr.thomas-well let me know what you decide okay? he said helping her to her feet and letting her know that i was a good idea. to tell the father soon because she would showing soon.Great even more to look forward to. She was gonna what until the very last minute to tell tommy. She went home and went to bed, she wanted to stay in bed forever.She slepted for like twelve hours and, at around three p.m.  
she couldn't sleep anymore but, she just pulled the covers over her head and just layed there.The phone was ringing off the hook and, her cell was ringing often as well.But she didn't want to answer it she couldn't escially after she looked at that the caller ID and saw it was Tommy calling.

After a few days laying around and, mopping and, whinning about everything and avoiding everyone. She got out of the bed and,  
showered and went to G-major. When she entered Darius rushed over to her.  
Darius-Jude are you okay? he said looking very worried and putting a hand to her forehead.-you look a little pale. If you need some more time off it is fine with me.  
Jude-Darius I am fine I guess. I am so sorry that I have not been comming in I am sorry. for some reason Jude was feeling overwhelmingly emotional.She threw herself agianst Darius and hugged him. at this point in her life he felt more like a father to her than her own father.  
who was married and had two young children.Darius just held her and rubbed her back.  
darius-Jude it's gonna be okay. I promise everything will be just fine honey I promise D is here for you no matter what. Just remeber that.  
jude-thank you D I needed that. she said finally letting him go.  
tommy-well it nice to see you here. she turned around and looked at him. and her stomach hurt so bad she was ready to throw up yet agian. the doctor told her that the vomiting would stop soon.  
She was in a state of shock about what was happening to her. she didn't know what to do or, how to tell Tommy what was going on. She knew she had to though.  
tommy-is everything alright? he looked into her eyes.She was getting lost in those big blue eyes like she had in the past.She broke out of these thoughts by thinking about the fact that getting lost in him was how she had gotten into this in the first place.  
jude-I am fine no thanks to you. she quite hostlely. turning aburtly away.  
he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him agian.  
Tommy-what is the problem seriusly you are and up, down, high and, low pyscho nightmare lately jude.What is the issue didn't I do something wrong by attempting the apolagize? he looked confused and a little upset.  
jude-Tommy there is no problem with me. Its all you. she said pointing at him.It all you, you are the biggest problem I have ever met okay?  
so just leave me alone I don't want to talk to you get it? she said now in tears. she wasn't ready to tell him, she couldn't not yet. she didn't have the strength.  
tommy-fine whatever you want queen jude I the peasant won't speak to you.  
he said turning around and walking away. for some reason jude was scared that she had in her fear and pain had made a huge mistake.but she wasn't ready to come clean so she just let him go.when the time came she would tell him.  
but right now all she wanted was to go home.

She ended up at sadie and kwest's house playing with her neices.  
they had a great afternoon until big sister sadie noticed that jude wasn't herself and decided to pry and ask what was the matter.  
sadie-jude what's up? and don't say nothing because I know that it's something so spill. she pointedly.  
jude-sades its serius and bad actually horrible. jude said almost in tears but,  
at this point she was cried out.  
sadie-well what is jude spit it out already I know this really bad you can't even cry about it you obvisionly already have. sadie said starting to get a little upset.  
jude-I am pregnant sades and it's Tommy's you know we broken up and I don't know what to do. jude voice cracked as she said this and her eyes were bone dry but there was a sob in her voice.  
sadie-want what? stop rewind when did this happen and, am I the first to know? sadie she eyes wide with shock.  
jude-yes, and about twelve weeks ago. sadie-well what are you gonna do?  
jude-i don't know. jude said flatly. she really wanted sadie to help her not asked her what she was gonna do. more like tell her what to do.  
sadie-well you have to tell Tommy, jude don't make that face he needs to know you owe him that much. you two need to make the big decisions together.  
jude-whatever thanks for the help really. i have to go. jude said getting up and heading for home.she called tommy that night but, couldn't think of what say and hung up.She was confused and, lost she was worried and scared all at the same time. how could she tell him.

Lucky for her sadie was thinking the same thing as she was.  
she picked up the phone and called jude.  
jude-hello?  
sadie-jude calm down and just call him. it will be easier to tell him if you don't have to face him okay? i love you and i would never tell you to do something that wasn't good for you.  
jude-i know that sadie. i love you too. sadie-call him bye jude. she hung up.

jude sat there considering what sadie had said finally she gave in and dialed the number into her phone. it rang twice and he picked up out of breath.  
tommy-hello?  
jude-hey tommy i just called because i have something i have to tell you.  
tommy-really? what's that? he said. his voice very short.  
jude-i wasn't feeling very well and i went to the doctors office.  
and well he told me i was pregnant. she said in a rush. she held \  
her breath waiting for his reaction. there was nothing she couldn't even hear him breathing.suddenly there was a loud bang.  
jude-hello, hello tommy. she was starting to freak out a little.  
then she heard the dial ton beeping loudly in her ear. she slammed down the phone, she was angery how could he say anything to her.  
just hang up on her like that she was so mad she could.  
she could uh hit something. she just sat there for a while freaking out on the inside. about twenty minutes into her mopeing getting ice cream putting on a chick flick-she heard a knock at the door.  
she got up to answer it. she opened the door and stood there in shock as tommy stood there holding a bottle of sparkling apple juice and a balloon that said love.she finally recoved herself.  
jude-tommy. she choked out.  
tommy-jude i am so happy. he said with a huge. he was happy and she was dying inside because she wasn't happy.  
jude-i am glad you took the news so well. i thought you hung up on me because you were mad. she had tears in her eyes now.  
tommy-i would never do that jude especially after all the trouble we have been having lately. i would never hang up on you when you actually called me. i love you jude and i want to be with you forever.  
he said. his voice thick with emotion. he stared at her waiting for her reaction.  
jude-tommy i am scared i don't understand how things went this far.  
i really love you too. i do it just that i was trying to grow up and i heard somethings about...well you and some other girl. and it hurt i couldn't handle it all. and this pregnancy i think is why it all hit so hard.  
tommy-what do you mean another girl huh? who told you that?  
because it isn't and wasn't true. he said looking her in the eyes. she knew that it was true because when he lied he always looked away.  
jude-it okay i love you and as long as we can keep it together for our baby, than thats all that matters. she said putting her arms around his waist.  
tommy-how far along are we? he asked looking down at her tummy.  
jude-about twelve weeks. we are due on may 16th. she said with as smile. 


	3. Chapter 3

HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME?

INSTANT STAR FIVE YEARS LATER.

CHAPTER 3

So she is pregnant and he has accepted it happily.  
what happens next? Well jude picks up the phone in the morning tommy and,  
her had a long night out celebrating the baby. She dials sadie's number calling her to tell her how right she was about everything.  
kwest-hello?  
jude-hey kwest can i talk to sadie?  
kwest-sure but, hold on i have to put a stick denomite under her to get her up. he said with a laugh. sadie wake up hon. jude is on the phone wake up.  
she heard him saying.  
sadie-hello? she said more than half asleep.  
jude-hey sadie it's jude. i am sorry to call you so early it just that i wanted to tell you how right you were about telling tommy. i told him and he was so happy and, he still loves me. he wants us to be together. she said all in one breath.  
sadie-so what did you say? sadie asked much more interestedly.  
jude-well. she said looking at tommy's sleeping form. i took him back.  
she said smiling to herself.  
sadie-NO YOU DIDN'T!!!!! she said. he was totally seeing someone else why you two were broken up. and i heard that he was cheating while you two were together. sadie said she was really upset by all of this jude could tell.  
jude-sadie but, you said.  
sadie-i said tell him. i didn't say take him back. sadie said quite angery now.  
jude-sadie it's my life okay? and i love him i aways have and, you know that and, he is the father of my child. i want him in my life and, i don't feel that i need to explian that to you. and she hung up.  
how was sadie who was so stuck on tommy that she almost ruined her and,  
kwest's relationship. gonna tell jude how to deal with him. i mean tommy had loved her all along and had never really cared about sadie in the right way. it seemed like sadie blamed jude for that. that wasn't fair not at all. she tried to shake the thought of what sadie was saying as she looked at tommy lying there sleeping so peacefully in her bed.  
no doubt dreaming of there child. she wanted to wake him up and question him about sadie accustions. but she knew that would do her no good. she just replayed the converstion she had had with sadie over and over agian in her head. until she finally fell asleep agian herself.

When she woke up she smelled pancakes. it was great he was cooking for her. she went downstairs to great him and of course have pancakes.  
she walked into the kitchen to see him cooking pancakes in his boxer shorts.  
she walked up behind him and circled her arms around his waist pressing her face agianst his back.  
jude-good morning.  
he turned around and leaned down to kiss her.  
tommy-good morning lil mommy. he said with a smile.  
jude-tommy there is something have to ask you baby. she said taking a deep breath.  
tommy-you can ask me anything baby we have no secrets.  
jude-sadie said that you were dating someone else when we were apart.  
and that you were cheating on me with someone. so whats the deal really?  
tommy-jude i told you that i wasn't. who are you gonna believe? he said quite hostelly. she didn't know what what to do who should she believe?

PLEASE R&R WHO SHOULD SHE BELIEVE? 


	4. Chapter 4

INSTANT FIVE YEARS LATER

HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME?

CHAPTER 4

Who was she suppost to believe, she was looking into the eyes of the man she loved.All she saw there was tenderness, love and,  
a little fear right under the surface. Probably because he was afraid that she would believe her sister over him and. take his unborn child away.  
She would never do that.He should know her better than that.

She reached out and touched his face. His skin was so soft. He still looked so scared. She kissed his cheek something he did often to comfort her. She pulled him close to her stroking his hair and, telling him that everything would be alright.

She drifted into a memory. She thought about why tommy and, her had broken up. She always said it was because she needed to be independent but, that wasn't entirely true. She did want independence but, she also wanted to be normal. I mean she loved Tommy but, when they went out together people yelled, sneered, mocked her as her and, Tommy wanted by. She recieved hate emails, letters and graffity on her house,  
car, etc.

People were insane with anger that it was her and, not them that was on his arm.She knew there were just jealous but, no matter how many people told her." it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. It's about what what you think." She still cared what people thought. And this is way she broke up with Tommy.

She loved Tommy as much as she could but, her shame about what people thought about her was to much to handle. So she had met this man named Eric Wills. He was cute about six foot five with longish blonde hair and big green and a nice build. but the best part was that he was normal, no fame, no furtune and, no one knew who he was that was the best part.

So she decide to go out with him. Little did she know her lil Tommy Q was the jealous type. So everyone in the world knew the name Eric Wills after Tommy walked in to the restaraunt and, kicked his ass all over the place.

She was mad at Tommy for causing her first attempt at being normal to be in every magazine and newspaper across Canada and the united States.  
So Tommy and, Jude had a huge fight about him ruining her life. And causing Eric to run for cover not taking any of her calls anymore. Tommy was very angry," how can you get mad at me for you cheating on me?" He wanted to know. She was so angry that he didn't understand her that she left.  
She just walked out on there life together. No clothes or, personal blongings she just left it all.

She thought about going back sometimes but, she couldn't.  
As a matter of fact he begged her to come back home but, she refused.  
Until she found out that she was pregnant and when he asked then she decide that maybe there realationship was worth another try. She needed him to help her get through it all. After she took him back the rumors started to fly. 

She came out of her thoughts and, back to the present.  
jude-tommy I believe you. I do. she said to his doubtful look.  
sadie has done me wrong when it comes to you just too mant times, for me to let her come in between us agian. Okay? she said pulling his face towards hers, looking deeply in to his eyes and than finally kissed him passionately. When they finally broke apart he looked at her and thought about how lucky he was to have such a loving anf trusting girlfriend who was about to have he his baby. To bad he didn't deserve her. 


	5. Chapter 5

INSTANT STAR FIVE YEARS LATER

HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME?

CHAPTER 5

Jude woke up around nine am on a tuesday morning she went downstairs to the living room and turned on the tv ready to louge around and do nothing. But her plans were foiled when Sadie burst through her door. She stood up and, looked her sister in the face she was not in the mood to fight but she would if that was what Sadie was there for because she was not gonna just let Sadie walk all over her or, Tommy anymore.

sadie-jude I am not here to fight with you. You have made up your mind and, its your life so I respect that. she said. jude was very surprised and, shocked by this.  
jude-really that is it you aren't going to rag on me about this?  
jude was in shock sadie never kept her nose in her own business. and she never took it easy on jude about anything.  
sadie-yes, jude that is it I am staying out of it. It's your life and,  
when he hurts you, it is your business. sadie said. jude knew it that was sadie's way of get at her without getting at her.  
jude-yeah, I knew you couldn't stop yourself you just had to say something.  
jude said. why are you so mean and negative sadie? I am not you okay?  
tommy and, and my relationship is not the same as your was okay? so just leave it all alone ok? stay out of my life and, stop being such a bitch. jude said she was so angry that she just wanted to slap her but, she knew that it wasn't a good thing to do in her condition.  
sadie-how can you speak to me like that jude. she said motioning to herself and she had a hurt look on her face and, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.  
jude-sadie, I can't say that I am sorry because I am not. You are always sticking your nose into my life even when I don't ask you to.  
I love you sadie because you are my sister but, I don't like you at all. Don't look so hurt you didn't care about my feelings when you started dating Tommy when you knew how I your little sister felt about him. jude said she in a rage now.  
sadie-jude all I am trying to do is help you not end up hurt like I did and, if you don't understand that than I really don't want to hear anything else you have to say. sadie said turning around and slamming out the door. Jude just stood there not really wanting to believe what had just happened. She got dressed and, headed to G-MAJOR to talk to Tommy.

When arrived at the studio she rushed inside to see Tommy.  
She walked inside and was greeted by all her old friends the first was Darius. He walked up to her and rubbed her belly.Smiling so brightly at her.  
darius-jude your are so beautiful pregnant jude. you are just glowing.  
jude- thanks Darius. she said beeming her brightest smile at him.  
darius-well Tommy is in there. he said motioning to studio a.  
she told porshia, speid and, the guys that she would she them later.  
She walked into the studio to see tommy she walked slowly throught the door. And saw him sitting there and, after walking a little farther in to the door she saw a girl sitting there next to him. She was laughing and putting her hand on his shoulder. Jude walked in and cleared her throat.

Tommy turned around looked at her. He looked at her and turned back to the girl.  
tommy-jude, baby I am so glad you came by. He said turning to the girl Amber this is jude my girlfriend.Jude this is Amber this years instant star. he said standing up and putting his arm around jude to hit the point home.well sit down baby. he said.  
she looked at him.

jude-no Tommy you sit down. I am just leaving. I would hate to interupt something. she said sacrasticly. turning around to leave the room.  
tommy-jude please don't do this. tommy whinned giving her the sweet look.She turned around and looked at him. she gave him the most evil look she could possible muster. and turned around agian to leave.  
She knew the tommy m.o. that was how she and, him had gotten together laughting and, having fun turned into her baby. She knew at that moment that sadie was right. She walked out and, darius grabbed her by the arm and, dragged her into his office.after closing the door he gave her a look that said that he knew what she was thinking.

daruis-jude it is not what you are thinking okay?

jude-no darius. It's not ok he is lying to me.

darius-no his is not Amber is the new instant star and, she is also Tommy's little cousin.

jude was shocked by this she couldn't believe this that was tommy's cousin.

jude-really that is tommy's little cousin? your not lying to me are you darius?

darius-no jude I would never do that. I love you and Tom both but, I would never do anything to hurt you and I certainly would never protect tom and cause you hurt by doing that. he said with his hand on his heart. I believed him call me a fool but, I did.

jude-thank you darius. she said hugging him tightly.

She walked out of the office. And as she walked by she looked at porshia. Who wore a look of i am so sorry. and that sucked because porshia oblivionly knew something she didn't. she choose just to leave it alone for now she didn't need the stress. She went out to the parking lot and, got into her car. she was hurt deep down inside but, she chose ti ignore it.

Now that she was at home all she wanted to do was crawl into the bed and, never get out. She now realized that most likely darius had lied to her. She wasn't stupid she knew that darius would say anything to keep her happy in her current state. She felt sick, her stomach hurt and,  
she was having sharp cramps in her back. She was freaking out. she called 911.

She arrived at the hospital and, was so scared that she was gonna lose the baby. sadie arrived at the hospital before the doctor exaimed her. The doctor entered and, closed the door after him. He had asked sadie to leave. She was uncomfortable in there by herself just with the doctor. They had given her some medacation to make the pain slow a lil. It was working. She was worried that they would call Tommy to the hospital and, she would have to face him. She wasn't ready for that.

The doctor pressed down pretty hard on her stomach she almost passed out from pain. He decided it would be best to do an ultrasound. He looked and, did as well, she saw nothing there that she would think was strange but, I guess that is because she never went to medical school. Because he saw something that made him very upset.

doctor-miss harrison. I am very worried about this as I am sure you could tell. The cord is wrapped around the baby and, pulled away from your body as the baby grows and, moves. he looked very worried which scared jude even worse.

jude-so what can we do about this? doctor I don't want my baby to die and, to honest with you I am very scared.

She was scared terrified actually. she had grown to love and,  
want her baby very much. sure at first she was scared and confused but,  
now she knew what she wanted. She wanted to bring this baby safely in to the world. wether or, not the father was a lying, cheat bastard. this baby was half hers.

doctor-well miss harrison there are only a few options. 1-we can give you meds and keep you on bed rest but, that will run the risk of the cord fully detaching.  
2-we can operate and you will have the baby today it will be early but, safe.

This was a hard choice for her she wished she had someone to help her make it or, someone to make it for her. Maybe I should call darius she thought. he never had any problem making her decisions before.  
she just sat there she had never thought she would have to make a choice like this before. finally she just blurted out what she hope was a helpfull statement.

jude-i want to baby to be ok.

doctor-so you are choosing option two. Am I correct?

jude-yes.

She said although she was scared and worried about this. she thought she made the right choice. After that the doctor just left and,  
she sat there thinking and worrying over what was to come. she wanted the baby to be ok but, she wanted to fine as well. she wanted to rise her baby.  
and love it. the doctor had told her that she would be staying in the hospital over night and they would deliver her baby the next morning.  
The doctor told her she should try to say calm at all times.

Later that evening the nurse let her have vistors. of course everyone was there that wasn't something she was shocked by. sadie entered,  
her father, darius, porshia, jamie, and tommy. she was shocked when karma entered followed by mason. she was so happy to see mason but her happiness ending quickly when she saw amber enter as well. she looked at tommy she couldn't believe she had brought that girl here with them. to see me I was his pregnant girlfriend who was worried about losing there child and, and she was pretty sure the nurse had told them not upset her. because they were all smiling even amber. she looked at tommy with pure hatred in her eyes.

jude-i want you all to leave.

they all turned she quickly said.

jude-not you dad, sadie, darius, porshia, mason, jamie. you all can stay but, rush must exit there is just two to many people in here.tommy looked at her in shock like he couldn't believe she would ask him to leave of all people. he turned slowly, he whipped back around and, was about to say something when something accured to him. her condition. 


	6. Chapter 6

INSTANT STAR FIVE YEARS LATER

CHAPTER 6

Jude was very upset by all that was goning on.She sat there in the hositpal thinking about all that had happened she wondered if she was just being crazy, or pregnant you know. She was scared and, she really wasn't sure that Tommy had done anything wrong maybe she was wrong and, had treated him that way for no reason. Like I said she was scared of losing the man she loved and, her baby.

Next day she to have the opertion. The doctor told her to be very calm and, that was hard to do. They numbed her from the shoulders down and delivered her baby. It was the happiest she ever when she heard her son's first cry. Her enjoy was cut short when there was a sudden gasp and, the cry was cut off. She tried to look but, she was numb.  
Was the baby ok?

jude-doctor,doctor, is he ok? she wailed.

nurse-we are working on him honey. Please relaxe that is the best thing for you. the nurse said attempting to sooth jude by rubbing her head.

Jude was goning crazy on the inside her heart was beating so fast she could hear it pounding in her ears. Suddenly the doctors attention turned to her. The mentioner were beeping like crazy and, jude had fainted.

MEANWHILE.

Jude had no idea that Tommy was sitting out in the waiting room. He was slumped in a car almost in tears that she now didn't want to see him. Why was she doing this to him? He loved her she was hurting him. He was with Amber one time but, it was after he and, Jude had broken up, and she still wanted him but, when he was with Jude he couldn't even see other girls let alone be with them. He looked up there was a doctor emerging the room they had taken Jude into. Tommy stood up and looked the doctor in the eye. He looked upset.

doctor-Are you here for Jude Harrison?

Tommy-yes, doctor how is she? How is the baby?

The doctor cleared his throat. And looked at Tommy this set fear into tommy's heart for some reason.

doctor-miss harrison is doing pretty well. Her heart spend up quite a bit and, it worried us but she is fine.

tommy-and the baby?

the doctor looked down.

doctor-well you see there was complacations and, we lost him.he was just to young his lung were not strong enough and he couldn't breathe on his own.

Tommy was in complete shock. He looked at doctor not hearing what he was saying anymore suddenly Tommy fainted and, hit the floor with a hard thump.

Jude finally woke up she wanted to know what happened to her baby. She hit the nurse buzzer atleast twenty times before the nurse rushed in.

nurse-I am glad to see that you are up. We were really worried about you Miss. Harrison. She said with a smile giving jude's hand a pat.

jude-I want to see my baby.NOW!  
The nurse looked at her giving her a sad look.

nurse-I will get the doctor.

What hell did she need a doctor for now all she wanted was her baby. Then it dawned on her that something bad must have happened to her baby.The doctor came into the room moments later and, closed the door behind him.

doctor-jude I am so sorry.

was all he said.

Jude just sat there in shock she didn't know what to say or, that man had just told her that her baby was dead. She just sat there looking at him she could even think. Her eyes were dry and, her face was blank.

doctor-I have someone here that would like to see you.  
he said she just sat there.

He let tommy enter the room. He looked at jude she was just sitting there with no emtion in her face. Her hair was wild and, her eyes they looked like no one was there.

jude-Tommy come on it time for my party. You still coming aren't you she said giving me that sweet innocent look she always used to give me.

tommy-jude what are you talking about honey?  
he said sitting on the edge of the bed. he stroked her soft blonde hair.  
she looked at him much more anamatedly.

jude-my birthday party quincey. don't tell me you forgot. you promised you would be there and, you would be nice to shay.

tommy-I...Jude what are you talking about?  
Jude crossed her arms and, looked at him the same look that made him fall for her on her face.

jude-I can't believe you Tommy quincey you really aren't comming.  
It is my sixteenth birthday and, this is what I get from you.  
She said poking out her lip and, tears started to slip down her cheeks.  
He realized then that she really believed what she was saying. He pushed the buzzer for the nurse. He was really worried about this. She still continued.

jude-tommy you know that I care about you. But shay is my boyfriend and, I love him. I love you both please don't be like this.  
she said sitting up and, putting her arms around his shoulders hugged him hard.

The doctor came in.

doctor-is everything ok in here?

Tommy untangled himself from jude and, walked over to the doctor.

tommy-doctor she thinks she is sixteen and she is acting crazy.

jude-tommy is this a friend of yours? she asked why a smile.

The looked at tommy.

doctor-miss harrison I am your doctor. you are in the hospital and, your baby has died.

She looked at him like he was crazy. With her head cocked to the side.

jude-what are you talking about? I am sixteen what baby?

doctor-miss harrison. you and, mr quincey had a baby and, you had issues and, it passed away.

jude-me and, tommy? she said laughing.

tommy-jude yes me and, you.

jude-you are kidding right? you turned me down like two months ago tommy you told me I was to young and now I had your baby and, it died? You are not funny.  
she said still laughing at them.

The doctor took tommy to the side.

doctor-I think she blocked out what happened in her mind and went back to a simpler time for self help.

tommy-will she be ok?

doctor-I am not sure if she will went the truth hits her.

The doctor left them alone. Tommy walked back over to jude afraid of what would happen next.

jude-Tommy that was a joke right? you know that I am still a virgin.  
she said giving him a shy smile. Oh he knew alright he was the guy who took her virginaty he knew that to. He just noded at her.

jude-when are we going to the studio? where are we this isn't fun.  
do you want to be alone with me is that why we are here?  
she said with a flirtatouis smile.

tommy-yeah, jude I wanted to be alone with you.  
he really didn't know how to answer her questions, but the doctor said it would be best to go along with her.

tommy-I wanted to tell you how much I love you jude. I always have.

jude looked at him in shock.

jude-really? tommy I love you too. It is just that I with shay and, it is an odd time to spring this all on me.  
she was smiling but, she truely seemed worried about shay.

tommy-jude I will take care of shay so we can be together.

jude-tommy I am to young I don't want you to get into trouble. she said but, she leaned foward and, kissed him full on the lips.  
he was really worried about all this. would she get better? would she get over the loss of there child that was all that was on his mind now he had to worry about this as well. He just glad that he had jude still there with him if something happened to her he wouldn't be able to live through it. She finally tired herself out after a while he quitely let himself out and went home.

Jude opened her eyes as soon as tommy left. She knew exatly what was going on. She knew her baby was dead and, she wanted to dead with him. She looked at her IV she grabbed ahold of it and, slowly pulled it out of her arm. It hurt but, she was going to feel pain no more soon enough. She had convinced Tommy and, that doctor she was sixteen and, with that left tommy a good memory of her. She grabbed her clothes out of the closet, she was in a great deal of pain the cut on her stomach hurt really bad. But it was ok it didn't matter anymore. She would end it all soon enough she left the hosiptal and, no one noticed a thing. She headed for the old reahersal space she was ready to go. 


	7. Chapter 7

HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME?

THE FINALLY CHAPTER.

I hope you like it. I must give credit for this story line to my Aunt Cathe. She is a great lady and this is for her.

Jude walked down the road headed to the rehersal space with only one thing on her mind, ending her pain. She was hurting really bad from all this, she had really love him, her baby, and she was ready at that time to live the rest of her life for him. Now he was gone and there was nothing left for her, she had even named him though she hadn't told them due to the complacations, his name was Aiden.

Meanwhile there was a woman driving down the road she saw Jude walking down the road in the rain looking completely lost. The woman knew exactly how she felt, she was scared herself she was pregnant the father had been a drug addict that was envolved with and she had no way to take care of herself let alone this baby. She wasn't sure what to do and, that was a big problem this was the first time that she had been clear headed in a long time she was after all a drug addict as well. She was confused because she just didn't want to give her baby up for adpotion she wanted to be sure that the people who got him would love him and, would take good care of him but, the lawyer said that it wasn't possible or, a good idea for her to met the possible parents.  
So she had to think of something else. She decided to pick up the girl.

Jude was just walking there thinking about everething when suddenly a rather a trashy car pulled along side her. The woman inside asked her to get in. The woman said she would give her a ride where ever she needed to go. Jude figured she had nothing to lose so she got in. The girl seemed nice enough she was dressed poorly but, so was jude.

girl-I really just didn't want to leave you out in that.

jude-thank's that was really nice of you. By the way I am Jude.

girl-Nice to met you Jude, I am Cathe.

Jude looked over agian and, realized that she was pregnant. That kinda stung but, she was gonna be ok soon actually she would be great as soon as she got where she was going.

Cathe-So where are you headed?

Jude-Well I need to go to 8th and, Hammel.

Cathe-No problem that is right on the way. I really don't want to be pushy but, may I ask what is bothering you?

Jude-sure. I really don't know you but, I guess that is a good thing. So here is my problem I just lost my baby and, I feel like I just lost everthing.  
I will never be a mother and, now my life is worth nothing atleast to me.  
The Doctor said I most likely won't be able to have anymore children.

Cathe felt like this was the answer to her prayers she wasn't able to care for her baby and here was a girl that was not only able to take great care of a child but, truely wanted a child. She knew then exactly what she had to do Jude needed this baby.

Cathe-Jude, I am pregnant and, I really can't care for my child. I just got out of a bad relationship and, to tell you the truth in the past I have had some issues with drugs and, I don't want a relapse or, the father to have any affect on this child. My life is just not stable enough for him right now, and I really want someone who really wants a child to have him.

Jude-Really? I don't know I mean I am really messed up right now and, I not even talking to my boyfriend and, to tell you the truth I am really confused.

Cathe-Are you sure that 8th and, Hammel is where you want to go?

Jude-No actually. I have changed my mind thank you so much Cathe you are right and, you didn't even know it. I was thinking about ending it all in the place it all started now all I want is to get to the man I love.  
Please we need to get to riverdale as fast as we can before it is to late.

Cathe-No problem. She said and stepped on the gas headed for the highway and, Riverdale.

Tommy was going crazy inside the woman he loved and his child were both lost to him. He was scared that she would never be with him agian.  
He sat there and, worried about everthing that was going on when his phone rang he jumped up and answered it.

Voice-Thomas Quincey?

Tommy-yes?

voice-I was told to call you and, let you know that Miss Harrison left the hospital tonight.

tommy-you guys relessed her are you people insane she is not well.

voice-we know that sir. She got out and, we have tried to find her.

tommy-thanks alot. Tommy said hang the phone up and looked out across the room trying to think of where she would have went.

There a sudden knock at his door. He walked over and, looked through the peep hole and, saw a woman standing there, he opened the door confused.  
When he opened the door Jude walked right in and the woman followed. he noticed that the woman was pregnant, what was Jude doing did she hijack a pregnant woman?

Tommy-Jude why aren't you in the hospital you need meditcal attention and who is this woman?

Jude-sorry Tommy I was feeling really bad and, I lied to you and the doctor and pretended to be confused so that yall would leave me alone so I could kill myself and, when I was on my way to the studio space Cathe here picked me up and I realized that killing myself isn't that answer. As you can see Cathe is pregnant as she can't take care of the baby. She wants us to adopt him because she can see how much I really want a baby and that tells her that I will a good mother.  
Jude held her breath waiting for Tommy to answer.

Tommy-Jude this is all very sudden, and we just lost our baby.

Cathe-it has to be sudden sir, I am due to have the baby next week and Jude has to be the mother.(she had tears in her eyes)

She told Tommy the sad story of the world she was living in and the life she was leading and, he seemed like he was breaking very much so.He finally looked over at Jude.

Tommy-are you sure that this is what you want?

Jude-yes Tommy more than anything.(she smiled at him and was all the while planning all there lives out in her head tommy, hers and there sons.)

That night was the first night of the rest of there lives all of them Cathe never did drugs agian and,now is very active in her son's life she is his Aunt Cathe. Tommy cleaned up his act and never cheated agian realizing that Jude was the only girl for him they married soon after Aiden Thomas Quincey was born and have never been apart since. Jude went back to music but, doesn't tour instead she spend all her time with her family and, new found sister the angel in disguse Cathe. The woman that she will always be greatful to for saving her life and, giving her, her son.

THE END 


End file.
